


The Imitation Game

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Elves, Disguise, Disney, F/M, Lady of Mischief, Mischief, War, based on mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Disney's Mulan. When the Dark Elves attack and Odin orders all abled bodied men to war, you can't just let your dad go, can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a normal night in Asgard. The sky was dark as the guards made their rounds. The city was one of the most protected in all the nine realms. Usually, there was nothing much to worry about. It was usually just a boring night of walking around the boundaries, making sure no one was up to anything.

But this night quickly went from normal to anything but.

The guard that was guarding the southern boundaries heard the sound of a bird. He looked around, thinking that it was probably the kings ravens, but, instead, he saw a falcon. That was new. Falcons weren’t found in Asgard. They were in one of the other realms, mainly the one of the dark elves…

He heard the sound of marching then. That’s when he saw them. Hundreds of dark elves. His eyes widened and his hand reached for his sword to remove it from its sheath.

“We’re under attack!” The guard yelled. “Light the signals!” That’s when some dark elves blocked his path, stopping him from running for help. He back up slowly, pulling out his sword, ready to fight.

“There will be no need for that.” A voice said from behind the guard. He turned to see their leader with a golden mask. The guard quickly ran towards the large vat of oil and threw the torch by it into the oil. He heard the leader growl.

“Now all of Asgard knows you’re here!” The guard said. The leader laughed.

“Perfect.”

****

“Your majesty.” The head of the warriors said, coming into Odin’s throne room and kneeling on the floor in front of him. “The dark elves have entered through our southern boarders.”

“That’s impossible!” Mimir said.

“Your highness, Malekith is leading them.” The warrior said. Odin’s eye darkened. “We’ll set up defenses around the palace immediately.”

“No.” Odin said, standing. “You will send your troops to protect my people. Mimir!”

“Yes my king?” Mimir scoffed.

“Call upon reserves. Send someone to every province and village. Gather all the abled body men that you can.”

“Just men sir?” Odin nodded.

“Excuse me sir, but I feel that my men can stop them.” The warrior said. Odin shook his head.

“I do not want to take chances.” Odin said. “We give them an inch…”

“Yes sir.” The warrior said, bowing and leaving the palace. Odin turned to look at the large window.

“I hoped to avoid war. But now we have no choice.”


	2. Chapter 1-Bring Honor to Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother gets your ready to meet the matchmaker.

You set at your vanity in your room, pen and inkwell busy. Your bare wrist was quickly being filled up with your notes. Fore today was the day that your mother had been preparing you for your whole life. The day that you ventured from your humble home towards the palace square, where the matchmaker would set you up with a husband. Since the day you were born, your mother had taught you to be quiet, graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, and punctual.

Unfortunately for your mother, all those lessons went in one ear and out the other. Because you were running late. Of course, you didn’t realize it until the rooster on your family’s farm crowed loudly.

“Oh no!” You yelled. You ran through the house, still in your night clothes. You had so many chores to do, plus getting ready to meet with your mother for what would be considered the biggest day of your life. While you were busy in the house, your father was out at the garden that surrounded your home. He was at the shrine for your ancestors, who he believed were always watching over the family.

“Dear ancestors.” He said, kneeling in front of a statue of the goddess Fulla. “Please help my darling (y/n) impress the matchmaker today.” He prayed. Your dog ran into the alter then, leading a group of hungry chickens behind him. He had gotten the feed bag and they were all so hungry. Your father sighed. “Please, please help her.”

“Father, I brought your…” You said as you walked throught the entrance, only to crash into your father. Luckily, the tray of tea you were carrying didn’t fall over.

“(y/n)…”

“Now father, you know what the doctor said.” You said. “Three cups in the morning, three cups in the evening.”

“(Y/n), you should be in the city already.” Your father said. “We’re all counting on you…”

“To uphold the family honor.” You said. It felt like the millionth time you had said those words in your lifetime. “Don’t worry father. I won’t let you down.” You pulled the sleeve on your dress down so that he couldn’t see the writing on your wrist and forearm. “Wish me luck!” You said, waving and running back towards the house.

“Hurry!” He called after you, hand on his back. He sighed and looked down at your dog, who was eating some of the chicken feed. He sighed. “I’m going to go pray some more. That girl needs all the help she can get.”

****

Your mother was at your grandmother’s shop in the city, waiting for you. She was pacing nervously. You were late…again. She just hoped and prayed that you wouldn’t let her down and would actually make it on time. That’s when the beautician your that your mother had booked you an appointment with opened the door to her shop and looked at your mother.

“(Mother’s first name), is your daughter here yet?” She asked, tapping a brush on her palm. “The matchmaker is not a patient woman, you know.” She disappeared back into your shop. Your mother groaned and rubbed her eyes.

“Of all days that (y/n) is late, it has to be today.” She sighed. “I should’ve prayed to the ancestors for luck before I left home!”

“How lucky can they be?” Your grandmother asked, laughing. “They’re dead.” She held up a small cage that had a cricket inside. “I’ve got all the luck that I need right here!” Your mother rolled her eyes.

“Mom…how many times do I have to tell you, crickets aren’t lucky?” Your grandmother just smiled.

“This is your chance to prove yourself.” She whispered into the cage. She closed her eyes and stepped away from her shop into the path of a horse drawn cart.

“Mother no!” Your mom yelled. She closed her eyes in fear as she heard the sound of a horse neighing and a man yelling out. She peeked out to see her mom safely on the other side of the street. But the man with the cart was laying on the ground and his horse was running from him. The man gave chase. Grandmother opened her eyes and smiled at the cricket.

“Yep! This one is a lucky one!” She called back to her daughter, which made your mom face palm. That’s when your horse arrived by the shop. You jumped off and smiled.

“I’m here!” You said happily. Your mother glared at you. “What?” She just kept glaring. “But mother, I had to…”

“We don’t have time for any of your excuses (y/n).” She said, pushing you towards the beauty parlor. “We have to get you cleaned up.” The beautician took you in, sighing. She started examining your hair.

“This is what you give me to work with?” She asked. Your mother nodded sadly. “Well, honey, I’ve seen worse.” She pushed you over to the screen so you could take off your dusty old farm clothes. “We’re gonna turn this sow’s ear into a silk purse.” She pushed you into a large tub of water then, making you yelp in surprise.

“I-it’s freezing!” You said. Your mother rolled her eyes at you.

“It would’ve been warm if you had gotten here on time.” She scolded. You set in the water and shivered. The beautician dumped a large container of water on your hair then, washing out the dirt that was in there from the ride to the city.

“We’ll have you washed and dried. Primped and polished until you glow with pride.” She told you as she washed your hair, scrubbing hard to your scalp. “Trust my recipe for instant bride. You’ll bring honor to us all.” Your mother started to help wash you. She saw your arm then.

“(Y/n), what’s this?” She asked, sounding a bit annoyed. You giggled some.

“Uh…note.” You said sheepishly. “In case I forget something.” Your grandmother came over with her lucky cricket. She handed the cage to your mother.

“Hold this.” She said. “We’re going to need more luck then I thought.” Soon, you were pulled out of the bath and placed in a white slip. They set you on the floor on a bunch of pillows and started to roughly brush the knots out of your hair, making you groan and squirm.

“Wait and see, when we’re through boys will gladly go to war for you.” The two women brushing your hair told you. You sighed.

“With good fortune.” One said.

“And a great hairdo.” The other added.

“You’ll bring honor to us all.”

They put the rest of your under clothes on and fixed the bun in your hair before marching you outside where many of the other girls were getting ready.

“A girl can bring her family great honor in one way.” You heard one of the girls say proudly when their mother asked them a question.

“By striking a good match.” You heard one of the others say.

“And this could be that day!” Another said, a little too excited. You sighed and followed your mother and the others.

“Men want girls with good taste.” The seamstress you had been dragged to told you as she measure you to make sure you could still fit in your dress.

“Calm. Obedient. Who work fast paced.” Her assistant said as she ran around grabbing what was needed. You looked over at your mother, who had a smug smile on her face. “With good breeding and a tiny waste, you’ll bring honor to us all.” Soon, you were in your dress, corset tight and you felt absolutely miserable. Your mother led you back outside.

“Mom, why?” You groaned. She smiled at you.

“We all must serve our watchful king.” She explained. “He protects us from the dark. You must find a man to bear arms, and you must bear him sons.” She led you over to, what you hoped, was the last stop. The makeup. They set you down in a chair while they started to paint you face.

“When we’re through, you can’t fail.” The makeup artist said. “Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could a fellow turn you down? You’ll bring honor to us all.” Your mother pulled out a jade comb then with a beautiful blossom carved into it. She placed it in your hair.

“There. You’re ready.” She said, smiling lovingly at you. That’s when grandmother came walking in.

“Not yet!” She said, holding several different items. “An apple for serenity.” She said, handing you the apple and staring at you until you took a bite. “A pendant for balance.” She place an emerald pendant in the small pocket of your dress. She place a necklace on you then. “Beads of jade for beauty. You must proudly show it. Now add a cricket, just for luck.” She stuck the small cage at the end of a piece of fabric then patted your arm. “And even you can’t blow it.” You made your way outside again.

“Ancestors, hear my plea.” You said to the beautiful blue sky of Asgard. “Help me not to make a fool of me. And to not uproot my family tree.” You looked around and saw man walking down the street. He reminded you of your father. “Keep my father standing tall.” Your mother handed you your parasol then and pushed you into the line with the other girls who were making their way to the matchmaker.

“Scarier than the undertaker, I am meeting my matchmaker.” You whispered to yourself as you followed along behind the others. You could tell that they were all nervous, but they were better at hiding it then you were. You could hear several of the residents making prayers to their ancestors and the gods.

“Destiny, guard our girls.” You heard them say. It was the typically matchmaking prayer. The same one they said every few months when this time came up again. “And our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured girls. Each a perfect porcelain doll.”

“Please bring honor to us.” Each girl prayed as they made their way to the matchmaker. “Please bring honor to us all.” You all made your way to the matchmakers home and knelt down, hiding behind your parasol’s. The doors opened and a fairly large woman made her way out. You were secretly wondering how she got the role of matchmaker.

“(Last name, First name).” She said. You moved your parasol aside.

“Present!” You said happily, not realizing until it was too late that you shouldn’t have spoken.

“Speaking without permission.” She said, marking something on her notepad. You sighed.

“Who spit in her tea this morning?” Grandmother whispered over to your mother, who was looking on with disapproving eyes. You walked into the matchmakers house and she slammed the doors shut. She took you in, judging you to see if she could figure out your worth.

“Too skinny.” She said, looking at you. “Not good for bearing sons.” The cricket escaped then and, even though you tried to keep it under control, it just kept jumping around. She turned to look you in the eyes. “Recite the Final Admonition.” You hummed a bit, trying to think. “Well?”

“Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully.” You pull out your hand fan to give yourself a little time to think. “Always think before you snack…I mean act! This shall bring you honor and glory.” The matchmaker took your fan, searching for cheats. She grabbed your arm and pulled you to her desk.

“This way.” She said, sounding less than amused. You didn’t realize that all the ink from your notes hadn’t come off in the bath, and was now wet on her hands. “Now, pour the tea.” She said, pushing a teapot over to you. “To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity,” She swiped a hand over her face then, leaving ink behind. Your eyes widened a bit. You had poured a bit of tea on the table. “And refinement.” You poured into the cup, which the cricket jumped in. “And poised.” She took the cup.

“Uh…pardon me…”

“And silent!” The matchmaker commanded. You reached forward and took the cup.

“Can I just take that back?” You asked. She gave you the angriest look she could give you. The two of you started a tug of war game over it. “Just one moment…” That’s when your sleeve slipped and you let go of the cup. It went flying and covered her. The cricket jumped into her dress.

“Why you clumsy…” She started to scream then as she felt the cricket moving around between her breasts. Things started going from bad to worse as she burnt herself on hot coals while she was jumping around and she spilt the full pot of tea on herself. Outside, your mother looked mortified and your grandmother couldn’t stop laughing. The doors opened then and the matchmaker threw you out.

“You are a disgrace!” She screamed at you as your took refuge in your mother’s arms. “You may look like a bride but you will never bring honor to your family!” You turned and left your mother and grandmother then as the townspeople gossiped. You felt like crying but right now, you just wanted to be alone.


	3. Chapter 2-Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father is called to war

Chapter 2-Reflection

You took the horse back to your home, just wanting to hide away from everyone in the city. They were all so perfect. Those women would all make wonderful brides. And what about you? Were you doomed to be a farm hand for the rest of your life? Well, that’s the way it was starting to look.

You walked through the gate of your home and your father made his way out to see you. He had a smile on his face but you turned your head, unable to look at him. You knew he’d be ashamed of what had happened. His smile fell and his shoulders slumped. He watched as you put the horse back into the barn. You sighed and looked into the trough.

“Look at me.” You said, looking at your painted face in the water. “I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter.” You felt tears forming in your eyes. “Can it be I’m not meant to play this part?” You looked back at the house, to your mother who was telling your father the bad news. You pulled the jewelry off and freed the cricket, walking deeper into the garden to avoid their looks of disappointment.

“Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family’s heart.” You made your way to the large pond on the property. It was a beautiful piece of land that your ancestors had traded for. The king even loved it and would often ride his strange horse by to catch a glimpse of it at sunrise. But right now, it was your protection. That was, until you saw your reflection in the water. “Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don’t know?”

You hated the way you looked right now. You hated the makeup and the dress. You just wanted to be yourself. So what if no man would marry you because you didn’t conform? You knew that it was your duty as the only child of the family to marry and continue on the family tree, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to change for anyone. You didn’t want to fit in with society, you wanted to stand out. You turned away from the pond and made your way to the very same shrine your father had been praying at this morning.

“Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I’ve tried.” You caught yourself staring into the brilliantly polished statue of one of the brave goddesses. You felt tears coming to your eyes again. “When will my reflection show who I am inside?” You started using the long sleeves of your dress to wipe the makeup away. “When will my reflection show who I am inside?” You let down your long (h/c) hair and stared at yourself. Finally, you stood up. Clutching the comb in your hand, you made your way out of the shrine and set under a well-crafted bench that was hidden beneath the blossom tree. You fiddled with your hair, until you heard your father clear his throat. You looked at him. He was giving you a comforting smile, but you just wanted to shrink down and hide forever.

“Aren’t these such beautiful blossoms we have this year?” He asked, obviously trying to distract you from your self-pity. He noticed one then that hadn’t bloomed. “But look.” He pointed it out to you. “That one is running a little late.”

“But it’ll bloom soon.” You said. He smiled at you.

“Exactly.” He smiled and picked up the comb from your lap. “I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all.” He brushed your hair behind you ear and stuck the comb in it, so that just the flower was showing. You smiled at him, happy, until you heard the sound of drums in the distance. Both of you looked towards the gate of your house.

“What is it?” You asked nervously as your father stood up. That’s when you saw the royal horses making their way up the path. The royal advisor Mimir was there. Your father started out the gate. Your mother kept you back.

“(Y/n), stay inside.” She commanded. She made her way out with her husband as the neighbors of the small village close to your home came out. Your grandmother pointed out an excellent vantage point for you to spy. You gave her a quick smile then climbed so you were looking over the tall fence. You saw that weasel Mimir.

“Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the royal palace of Odin!” He called out. “The dark elves have invaded Asgard.” Your eyes widened, remembering the tales of Odin’s father, Borr, who had fought the dark elves many years ago. You heard the gasps of the townspeople. “By order of the king, one man from every family must serve in the Asgardian army!” They started to call off family names and passed out the orders. And then they called your family’s name.

“No…” You gasped, realizing that there was only one man in your family. There wasn’t an older brother to take his place either. You watched helplessly as your father handed your mother his cane and limped over to the advisor and accompanying soldiers, who gave him his orders. You saw the tears in your mother’s eyes.

“I am ready to serve the king.” He said, bowing.

“Father, you can’t do this!” You called, racing from your home and through the crowd to stop him.

“(y/n)!”

“Please sit, my father has already fought bravely in the war against the frost giants.” You explained.

“Silence!” Mimir said. “You would do well to teach your girl to hold her tongue in a man’s presence.”

“(Y/n), you dishonor me.” Your father said. It hit you right in the heart. Your grandmother guided you away as you fought the urge to cry in front of all these people. You heard Mimir talking more, about where everyone was to report to the next day. But you didn’t want to listen. Your mother, your grandmother, and yourself all watched as your father made his way back into the house. There, in the wardrobe in his and your mother’s room, was his armor from his last war. It was old, but shined well. You spied him with the sword he swore never to wield again. A dragon was carved into the handle and the scaled were made of gold. You watched as he moved the sword around with grace, but then he dropped it as his old injury started acting up. He fell to the floor and you gasped, but knew you were not supposed to see him in this condition. So you held your place in the shadows.

****

It had started storming that night. And you had gotten into a shouting match with your father. Unable to handle the thought of him going and fighting for Asgard a second time. You hated how this world was anymore. You ran to one of the statues, a large dragon that watched over the family, and crawled into the space between his stone legs. You curled into a ball and sobbed as the rain soaked through your dress. That’s when you realized what you had to do.

First, you went to the shrine and lit the incense that rested in the golden chalice. You prayed to your ancestors to help you with your plan. Then you ran into the house, quietly sneaking into your parent’s room. You found your father’s orders laying on the nightstand by his bed. You silently grabbed them and replaced it with your comb. You smiled at them silently before running into the adjoining room where your father’s sword and armor was. You grabbed the sword and knelt on the floor. You looked at it, catching your reflection.

“Now I see who I am inside.” You whispered before you grabbed a handful of your long hair, placed the sword to it, and cut it. You tied it up into the bun you had seen many male warrior’s with long hair wear. Then you went to the wardrobe and grabbed the armor. It was a little big, but it would work. It had to. You went out to the barn then and grabbed your horse, who was at first startled by your appearance. But you managed to calm him. You looked at your home one last time before you mounted your horse and raced off into the night, heading towards the camp.

That’s when your grandmother woke up and raced into your parents room, where they both soundly slept.

“(Y/n) is gone!” She called. She had had a dream about you running off, and when she had checked your room, her fears were confirmed. Your father woke up and saw you comb on the nightstand.

“It can’t be.” He whispered before making his way to where his armor had been. He threw open the doors only to see it gone. He ran outside. “(Y/n)!” He called, but he slipped in the mud. “No…”

“You have to go after her!” Your mother cried. “She could be killed!” She started to help your father stand.

“If I go after her, she will be.”


	4. Chapter 3-The Great Stone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ancestors have a meeting.

_Gods, goddesses, ancestors, hear our prayer. Bring (y/n) home safely…_

Something in what your grandmother kept praying that night seemed to wake up the shrine. As your family huddled in the home, upset over your decision, the dead family came out of their rests. Fulla came out of her statue and perched upon it. She looked at the small statue of a wolf. It was rumored to have been Loki’s child in a past life, but he strongly denied it.

“Fenrir, awake.” She commanded. The wolf started to glow brightly and fell to the ground in a puff of magic smoke. He jumped up and wagged his tail.

“I live!” He said happily. Fulla sighed. “So tell me what stupid idiot needs my protection of great goddess. You just say the word and I’m there!”

“Fenrir…”

“Wait hold on. Anybody who’s foolish enough to threaten this family, vengeance will be mine!” He started barking and growling. Fulla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Fenrir!” She pointed up to states of other animals, including a snake and a weird looking horse as Fenrir calmed down. “These are the family’s guardians. They…”

“Protect the family.” Fenrir said sadly.

“And you, oh demoted one?” Fulla asked.

“I ring the bells.” He said, pointing his nose and the chimes that had fallen when he had. She smiled at him.

“That’s right.” She said, ghost hand scratching his ears. “Now, sweet pup, wake the others.” He picked the chimes up in his mouth and carried them over to a little ledge, hanging them from it.

“One family reunion, coming right up.” He started to ring the chimes and soon, the other ancestors started to come out of their statues.

“I knew it!” Your great, great grandfather said as he settled beside Fulla. “I knew that (y/n) was going to be nothing but trouble.”

“Don’t look at me Asger, she’s from your side of the family!” Dagmar yelled at him, her arms cross over her chest.

“She’s just trying to help her father!” Little old Einar said from his seat to the side. That’s when his daughter popped in by him.

“But if she’s discovered, her whole family will be put to shame!” Eerika said loudly. Fulla rolled her eyes. Eerika always was a loud mouth. “Dishonor! Our beloved values will disintegrate!” 

“Not to mention they’ll lose the farm.” Gustav said.

“Well _my_ children never caused this much trouble! They all went on to valuable careers!” Sassa called out.

“Well, we can’t all be as perfect as Miss Sassa, now can we?” Eindride said. They all started arguing, making Fulla sigh. Mainly because she wished she had a snack. Finally, a strong male by the name of Zaan stood up.

“Send a guardian to bring (y/n) back!” He commanded. That got everyone’s attention. Fenrir started to sneak away, but he was quickly picked up by an ancestor. Each one passed him around, wanting a certain guardian with a certain quality or trait. Fenrir whimpered a bit.

“Silence!” Fulla finally standing, standing up. “We will send the most powerful of them all!” He motioned out to a statue of Warg, he looked over the pond. Fenrir started to laugh then, making everyone look at him. He jumped up onto a pedastol.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll go do it.” He said, wagging his tail happily. The ancestors all started laughing then, making his tail and ears drop with sadness. “What? You don’t think I can do it?” They just kept laughing. “Well, watch this!” He tried to roar, but it came out like a cute little puppy yawn. 

“Aww, isn’t he adorable?” Eerika said. Fenrir whimpered.

“You had your chance to protect them.” Fulla said.

“And what’s your point?” Fenrir asked. Fulla jumped up, scaring him.

“The point is we’ll be sending a real wolf to protect (y/n).

“But….but I’m a real wolf!” Fenrir said.

“You are worthy of this spot where your statue once stood. Now go awaken the Great Wolf Warg.” Fulla said, grabbing him and tossing him out towards Warg’s statue. They tossed his chimes out to him. He carried them out to Warg and sighed.

“Just one chance.” He whimpered. “That’s all I want.” He hung the chimes on a tree and started ringing them. “Wake up oh great rocky butt!” Fenrir said. “Come on boy! Go get her!” But Warg would not awaken. Fenrir climbed up onto the statue and headbutted it a bit. “Hello!” That’s when the sound of stone cracking was heard. “Oh no…”

Soon, Warg was just a pile of gravel. Fenrir whimpered, scared to see Fulla’s wrath. She was as nice as could be sometimes, but when you made her mad, well, it was not pleasant.

“Great Warg!” He heard Fulla call out. She had seen the statue collapse, but she wanted to see what Fenrir was going to do. “Have you awakened?” Fenrir quickly scooted the head so that it was peeking behind a bush so it looked like Warg was spying.

“Yes I am awake!” Fenrir said as Warg. “I will go rescue (y/n) now!” Fulla laughed a little bit. She kept all the other ancestors quiet. It Fenrir really wanted this mission, he could have it. But if he failed, he would face a worse punishment than he had ever known.

“Go forth then brave wolf!” She said. Fenrir rushed down away from the ancestor shrine. He set on the edge by the pond, not sure what to do now. The cricket that originally had been given to you by your grandmother started chirping at Fenrir. “Go get her? What’s the matter with you?! They want a great wolf and I’m…well I’m just me.” The cricket kept chirping. “Make her a war hero and they’ll be begging me to come back? I like that idea!” Fenrir jumped up. “Come on! Let’s go turn (y/n) into the greatest warrior of them all!” The poor cricket seemed to sigh but followed Fenrir in his scheme.


	5. Chapter 4-Make a Man Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins

Chapter 4-Make a Man Out of You

“Okay, okay, how about this?” You said, making conversation with your horse. You cleared your throat then started talking with an obvious fake man voice. “Excuse me. Where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one too!” You tried to pull the sword from its sheath. “They’re very manly…and tough…and…” You pulled the sword to hard and dropped it. The horse seemed to be laughing at you. You threw a shoe at it. “I’m working on it!” You said in your normal voice. “It will take me a miracle to get into the army…”

“Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?!” A loud voice said, making you jump. You looked around for whoever was talking. You saw the shadow of a large creature against the trees. You screamed a bit.

“A ghost?” You said, running to hide behind a bolder, just in case this was a violent ghost.

“Get ready (y/n)! Because your canine hero is here!” The voice called out. “For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through this…whatever! So heed my words! ‘Cause if the army finds out you’re a girl, the penalty is death!” The light that was creating the shadow seemed to become more intense. 

“Who are you?” You asked, peeking around the bolder.

“Who am I? Who am I?!” The voice called out. “I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Fenrir!”

Then, Fenrir came walking out from behind the bush he had been behind with the cricket hopping by him. The smile that had been on your face, expecting a giant animal, vanished when you saw the tiny, yet adorable Fenrir.

“Um…my ancestors sent a little puppy to help me?” You asked, a little confused. The horse snorted and turned up his snout at Fenrir.

“Great wolf! I don’t do that whole peeing on everything…anymore…” Fenrir said.

“You’re…”

“Intimidating? Awe inspiring? Ruggedly handsome?”

“Tiny.” You said. Fenrir laughed.

“Of course.” He said. “I’m travel size for your convenience. Can’t stay under cover with a giant wolf standing over your shoulder, now can you?”

“Uh…” Fenrir was running around like a small child with lots of sugar coursing through their veins.

“My powers are beyond imagination! For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor!” He bobbed him on the nose then. “All right that’s it!” He called out. “Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your whole family! Make note of this!” He yelled at the cricket. “Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow…”

“Stop.” You said, gently petting him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He looked down at him. “I’m just nervous.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to trust me. And don’t slap my nose anymore.” Fenrir said. You nodded. You got up then and you and the group of animals made your way to the camp.

****

You marched into the camp, doing a “man walk” that Fenrir insisted you did. Everyone kept staring and you knew it wasn’t because you were fantastic. You looked at the tents and saw men doing different things. You turned your nose up.

“They’re disgusting.” You said, seeing some of the things they were doing.

“No, they’re men.” Fenrir said, popping his head out of the bag you were carrying. “Pay attention. You’ll need to act exactly like them.” They looked over at three guys, two of which were staring at a third’s tattoo.

“Look, this will protect me from harm.” The first guy said proudly, showing his wolf tattoo off. The other two look at each other then punched him, both laughing.

“I don’t think I can do this.” You said to Fenrir. He growled a little bit.

“It’s all about the attitude! You’ve gotta be tough! Like me!” A guy looked over at you. You recognized him as Fandral. He was a big warrior in the palace and you were wondering why he was here. You noticed Hogun and Volstagg as well. All three of them were powerful warriors that used to fight alongside the kings side…well, until the incident where they had went for native food and left the king to fight a horde of Jotuns by himself. And that explained why they were all dressed in training gear. None of the three had been out fighting in many years.

“What are you looking at?” Fandral asked, noticing you staring.

“Punch him.” Fenrir said. “That’s how men say hello.” Fandral had turned away to walk and you hit him in the back of the head with your punch. He surprised him and knocked him forward into Volstagg, who caught him.

“Fandral, you made a friend.” Volstagg said happily. Fandral growled.

“Good. Now slap him on the behind.” Fenrir told you. “They like that.” You raised an eyebrow and shrugged before slapping Fandral’s butt.

“Whoa!” Fandral said, jumping and raising his fist at you. “Imma hit you so hard, it’s gonna make your ancestors dizzy.” He growled. That’s when Volstagg grabbed him.

“Fandral, relax and chant with me.” He said calmly. You and Fenrir watched with amazement as Volstagg managed to calm down the hot mess that was Fandral. “There we go. Good Fandral.” Fandral was a tranquil beast then as Volstagg set him back onto his feet.

“Ah, you ain’t worth my time or energy.” Fandral said, waving a hand at you. “Chicken boy.”

“Chicken boy!” Fenrir said. You were trying to just walk away to avoid a fight, but the loud mouth guardian had other ideas. “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face, you limp noodle!” Fandral pulled you back, ready to hit you, but you ducked and he hit Hogun instead.

“Oh. Sorry Hogun.” Fandral said. Hogun fell to the ground. Fandral went to grab you as you crawled away, but Hogun kicked him in the back, sending him over you and into Volstagg.

“You’re dead Fandral!” Hogun called out. The former Warriors Three all started going at it while you watched from the sidelines. You quickly ran off then, but Hogun noticed it. “There he goes!” You and them set on a game of cat and house while strategy was being planned in a tent to your left.

Princes Thor and Loki set in the tent, watching as General Balder, the same warrior who had reported the attack to Odin a couple days before, explained to them where the Dark Elves were and such. Loki sighed.

“Why am I here again?” Loki asked.

“Because father wants us both to train these recruits and he doesn’t want you to do it by yourself. After you left the palace without informing anyone.”

“I was in disguise.” Loki said. “You know I love watching to see if anyone is going to make a fool of that damn matchmaker father brought in from the light elves.”

“Well, I hope it was worth it.” Thor said.

“Oh it was.” Loki said with that mischievous grin on his face. There was a girl somewhere out there who had made that old matchmaker look completely dumb, and he was determined to figure out who she was.

“Sirs, if I may continue?” General Balder said. Thor nodded.

“Precede.” He said. Balder continued to explain the battle plan, but Loki seemed to zone out.

“Your father wants you to stay behind and train the new recruits while I do this plan that we have set up.” General Balder explained.

“I still don’t see why I need to be here.” Loki said.

“Loki, shut up.” Thor responded.

“Loki shut up.” Loki mimicked. 

“Boys…” General Balder said. They both looked at him and bowed their heads. “Thor will take over most of the responsibility for the training. Loki, you will mainly be doing the reports that I will want to see in three weeks. Understood?”

“Yes General.” Both princes said at the same time. General Balder smiled. They all three went out to see the recruits all fighting amongst each other. Thor stared, mouth agape, while Loki just laughed.

“This is some training I could get used to!” He laughed, watching the food and fist fight that was going on.

“Well, good luck to you boys.” General Balder said, mounting his horse. “You’re gonna need it!” With that, he took off, leaving the princes alone with the fighting. Loki looked down at the report forms he had been given by one of the general’s advisors before he raced off.

“Day one.” Loki said. “Thor doesn’t know how to handle a riot.” Thor glared at his brother.

“Soldiers!” Thor roared. Everyone stopped fighting and moved away from you, where you were curled into a ball trying to protect yourself.

“He started it!” They said together. Thor stalked over to you while Loki watched from afar. Thor stood over you and you quickly stood up. He quickly was in your face.

“I don’t need anyone causing trouble in my camp.” He said. You whimpered a bit, but not loud enough for him to hear you.

“Sorry.” You said, forgetting to use your man voice. You caught yourself quickly. “I mean, uh, sorry you had to see that.” You punched his arm softly. “But you know how it is when you get those manly urges.” 

“What’s your name?” Thor asked. Loki was just enjoying the show.

“Uh…I’ve got a name.” You said. “And it’s a boy’s name too!”

“What about Hogun?” Fenrir said from where he was hiding in your bag.

“His name is Hogun.” You whispered to Fenrir.

“I didn’t ask you what his name was.” Thor said. “I asked you what your name was.”

“I don’t know. Ah, chu maybe?” Fenrir said, trying to give you a name that sounded mysterious but wasn’t.

“Ah-Chu.” You said. Thor raised an eyebrow.

“You parents must have really hated you.” Thor said. Loki smiled softly.

“I can relate.” He said. Thor looked back at him then back to you.

“It’s uh…it’s really Padma.” You said quickly, thinking of the unisex names your parents had told you they considered when you were born. And Padma meant “lotus flower”, which seemed to be your symbol of the time. “Ah-Chu is just a dumb nickname.”

“Let me see your orders.” Thor said. You handed him the paper that had originally been for your father. When he read the name, his eyes widened. “(Dad’s name) is your father?” 

“I didn’t know he had a son.” Loki commented.

“Uh…he doesn’t talk about me much.” You said, making up the story as he went. Loki looked at Thor.

“I can see why.” He whispered to his brother. “That boy is…off…” Thor looked at the rest of them.

“Well, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Padma, you will be spending the night picking up every single crumb of food you spilt today.” Thor said. “Tomorrow, the real work begins.” Thor and Loki walked off while the men all growled at you. Fenrir looked up at you.

“You know, we have got to work on your people skills.”

****

It was early in the morning and all the soldiers were asleep in their tents. Even you and Fenrir, who had pitched the tent away from the others, to keep them from finding out your secret. Fenrir decided to wake you up then by pressing his cold nose to your feet. You jumped up, yelping.

“All right! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Fenrir said when you jumped up and glared at him. “Come on get up!” He was running back and forth, wagging his cute little tail. If he wasn’t so adorable, you probably would have thrown him out of the tent by now.

“Am I late?” You asked sleepily. Fenrir pushed a bowl of food over to you.

“No time to talk!” He said. “Eat! It’s your first day of training “Padme” and you have to get ready!” You started to eat while Fenrir rambled. You didn’t hear half of the stuff that he said though. You got up, dressed in your training outfit, then ran off with the other troops who had already started leaving. “Wait! You forgot your sword!” But you didn’t listen. Fenrir wagged his tail happily. “There she goes. My little baby off to destroy some people.”

****

Loki was struggling with getting the soldiers to listen to him. He wasn’t as big or intimidating as Thor, and he was ordered not to kill any of their warriors with his daggers, so they were safe with his brother. Loki rolled his eyes and walked away from them while you ran up to the ground. Hogun slapped Fandral’s arm.

“Looks like our new friend overslept.” He said, laughing. Fandral looked at you. Everyone stopped laughing and glared at you. “Ah, hello Padme. Are you hungry?” Hogun asked.

“Yeah.” Fandral said. “I think I owe you a knuckle sandwich for what you did to us yesterday.” Fandral was about to punch you when Thor appeared.

“Soldiers!” He commanded. They all looked at him. “You will assemble swiftly and soundly every morning! Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me or my brother. Take your pick.”

“Don’t drag me into this.” Loki groaned from the sidelines. Thor rolled his eyes and looked back at all of you.

“Oh, such a tough guy.” Fandral said. Thor looked at him, then grabbed his bow and arrow set.

“Fandral.” He said, pointing it at him while everyone else moved away. His eyes widened. But then Thor fired the arrow into a large column. “Thank you for volunteering to get the arrow.”

“I’ll get that damn arrow pretty boy.” Fandral groaned. He walked up to the column.

“Wait a second.” Thor said. He motioned for Loki, who carried over a heavy box. “You’re missing something.” Thor attached some weights to Fandral. “Carry on.”

Fandral tried to climb up the column but only made it so far before the weight pulled him back down. Everyone attempted it, even you, and everyone fell. Thor caught his brother checking you out as you walked by and sighed.

“We’ve got a long way to go.” Thor said. He tossed all of you wooden poles that were used for sparring and balance. “Let’s get down to business to defeat the elves.” He said. “Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?” He started showing off his moves as Hogun dropped a bug down you back, making you squirm and knock people down. “You’re the saddest bunch I’ve ever met, but you can bet before we’re through.” He took your staff from you as the bug crawled out of her your shirt. “Mister I’ll make a man out of you.”

Next was archery practice. Thor launched three pomegranates into the air and hit all three of them with his arrows, pinning them to circles Loki had painted on a tree. All of you tried but weren’t great at it. Fenrir gave you an arrow that already had one on it, gaining an angry look from Thor.

“Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within. Once you find your center you are sure to win.”

Next was an exercise in reflexes. You each had a bucket of water place on your head and had a staff in hand. You were supposed to deflect all the rocks thrown at you while not spilling a drop. Of course, Thor was amazing at it and didn’t spill anything. You on the other hand toppled the bucket onto you and got hit with several rocks that Hogun and Fandral threw at you. Volstagg was a lot nicer to you, but he was nice to everyone.

“You’re a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven’t got a clue. And you haven’t got a clue. Somehow I’ll make a man out of you.”

“I’m never gonna catch my breath.” Volstagg said as you all ran through a field of rockets being fired at you.

“Say goodbye to those who knew me.” Fandral said as he got hit with a hot piece of shrapnel.

“Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym.” Hogun said as he tried to break some blocks and almost broke himself.

“This guy’s got them scared to death.” Fenrir said as you fought hand to hand with Loki while Thor watched on. You landed hard and looked up at the pup, who was hiding by a tree.

“Hope he doesn’t see right through me.” You said to him.

“Now I really wish I knew how to swim.” Volstagg said as he tried to cross some unsteady columns that were sticking out of the fast moving water.

“You must be swift as the coursing river.” Thor said as everyone practiced firing rockets. Pretty much everyone missed the target. “With all the force of a great typhoon.” You nearly got yourself killed when Hogun casually knocked yours over and it blew up. “With all the strength of the raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.”

Everyone was carrying buckets of water on their shoulders to build strength and to make sure that you had fresh water at camp. Loki looked back at you, a bit worried when he saw you struggling. Thor noticed to but didn’t share the same concern as his brother. He marched back to you.

“Time is racing towards us til the elves arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive.” You fell down then as Thor talked. He picked up your buckets and put them on his own strong shoulders, glaring down at you. Your helpful cricket and Fenrir whimpered and tried to help you up when he wasn’t looking.

“You’re unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you’re through.” Thor said that night when you finally made it back to camp. “How could I make a man out of you?” You looked up at the arrow then after he had gone. You tied the weights to your wrists and tried all night to climb the column. As daylight started to break, everyone came out of their tents to see that you had in fact figured out how to climb the column. Everyone’s eyes were wide as you inched your way up towards the arrow. Thor came out of his tent then just as you tossed the arrow to the ground and perched yourself on top of the column, smiling.

From then on, you hit every target, you ran at the front of the pack, you were as swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon. You were able to hold your own in hand to hand with Loki, who always insisted on sparring with you, even though he wasn’t really supposed to. And soon, you had earned the respect of the former Warriors Three. You even had Thor’s respect and you secretly wondered if you had more than respect from Loki.


	6. Chapter 5-A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orders have come in to report to the front.

“This is not a good idea.” Fenrir said, pacing outside the pond you were currently bathing in. “What if someone sees you?”

“Just because I have to look like a man doesn’t mean I have to smell like one.” You defended as you washed the dirt and sweat off your body and out of your hair.

“So a couple of guys don’t wash their socks. You’re so picky.” Fenrir said. “Okay, you’ve been in there long enough. Get out.”

“Fenrir, if you’re so worried, you go keep watch.” You said, enjoying the feel of water on your skin. You could hear Fenrir mocking you as he went to keep watch for the guys. That’s when Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg ran into the water then. You gasped and started to hide behind a rock, since your breasts weren’t bound and they were going to notice them if you didn’t do something fast.

“Padme!” Fandral said. You froze.

“Ah…hi guys.” You said in your man voice. “I was just washing, but I’m clean now…so I’m Just gonna go…” They looked at each other than back at you.

“Come back here.” Hogun said, swimming over by you. “I know we were jerks to you before, but you’re cooler than we thought.” He offered his hand. “Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Hogun.” You laughed a bit. Volstagg came over.

“And I’m Volstagg.” He said calmly. You smiled, trying to keep your arms in front of your chest.

“Hi Volstagg.” You said, a little more than nervous.

“And I am Fandral. King of the rock!” Fandral said, standing stark naked on the top of a rock overlooking the three of you. You tried not to look directly at him. “And there’s nothing that you girls can do about it.”

“Oh yeah?” Hogun said. “Well, I think that Padme and me can take you!”

“I really don’t want to take him anywhere.” You said, trying to get someplace where you could at least hide the obvious facts of your body.

“Padme, we have to fight!” Hogun said.

“No we don’t!” You said. “We just close our eyes and swim around for a bit. Relax.”

“Come on!” Hogun said. “Don’t be such a…” Fenrir swam over then and bit Hogun. “Ow! Something bit me!” Fenrir raised his head out of the water then. “What the hell is that thing?!” Fenrir realized then that with his fur wet, he looked more like a swamp creature than a wolf.

“Ugh, that was a nasty flavor.” Fenrir groaned. Hogun screamed loudly and ran over to the other guys, allowing you and Fenrir to make your exit with the helpful shielding of your horse.

“That was close.” You said as your wrapped your towel around you and made your way back to your little camp with the animals.

“No, that was vile.” Fenrir said, trying to make himself puke to get the taste of Hogun out of his mouth. “You owe me big woman!”

“I never want to see a naked man again.” You said. That’s when about half of the soldiers ran by, completely naked. Your eyes were wide.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m not biting anymore butts.” Fenrir said to you.

****

“You think your troops are ready to fight?” Loki asked Thor in Loki’s tent. They were drinking some mead that Frigga had sent them. They didn’t know you were outside and could hear everything. “They won’t last a minute with the dark elves Thor! And you know it!”

“They completed their training.” Thor said. Loki growled. He wanted to keep them all alive. Thor just wanted to please Odin.

“Those boys are no more fit to be out there than you are to be their leader.” Loki hissed at Thor. Thor glared at Loki in return.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at the one. Padme? What makes him so special?”

“He reminds me of someone.” Loki said. “And why are you trying to turn this around on me? This is about you marching those poor kids off to war like pigs to a slaughter house.” Loki pointed at the reports. “Once the general reads these reports, he won’t want them out there either. He’ll send them home safe to their families.”

“Do you want Malekith to destroy Asgard?” Thor asked.

“Odin beat him before. He can do it again.” Loki said. “There’s no need to risk these lives if we don’t have to. And you know we don’t have to Thor.”

Meanwhile, Fenrir was standing right outside the tent, listening to everything. You had walked away, figuring this wasn’t your conversation to listen to. But Fenrir was a nosy little dog and wanted to know everything that Thor and Loki had to say. And he wasn’t exactly happy.

“We worked too hard to get (y/n) into this war.” Fenrir said. “They can’t do this.” The cricket chirped at Fenrir, sensing the trouble he was about to get them into.

“We’re not finished.” They heard Thor say. They looked at the tent.

“Thor, don’t do this.” Loki said. “I might be under orders to be on my “best behavior”, but I will not let you take these boys on a suicide mission.” Thor stormed out then, running into you. You smiled at him.

“Hey, I’ll hold him and you punch.” You joked. He gave you a little smirk then walked on. Loki came out then.

“Did you hear all that?” Loki asked. You jumped and turned around. You had secretly always had a crush on Thor, but so did every other girl in Asgard. Mainly due to the fact that Loki was so mysterious and wasn’t one of those teen idols that girls willingly hung drawings of in their rooms. But seeing him in the moonlight now, you were starting to think that maybe they all had it wrong.

“Not much.” You said. “Just bits and pieces.” Loki nodded and smiled at you.

“You better get some rest.” He said. “Thor insists on heading to the rendezvous with the general.” You nodded and turned to leave. “Goodnight Padme.”

“Goodnight my prince.” You said. As you walked away, you could still feel his eyes on you, watching you. Your heart beat a little faster.

“I saw that.” Fenrir said as you made your way to your tent. You looked down at him. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Who? Loki? No….” You said.

“Yeah, sure. Just go to your tent.” Fenrir said. You went to your tent and curled up on your mat, falling asleep. But sleep was ended quickly when Loki called for Thor, telling him that orders had come from the general, wanting all the men up at the front. You looked at Fenrir, who just wagged his tail innocently.

“Did you have something to do with this?” Fenrir just yapped, pretending he didn’t understand you. You sighed, packed your things, and got ready to head out.

****

It seemed like hours since you had left the camp site. They were using your horse to pull a cart of food, so you were marching along with the other soldiers. And boy, were they all tired and grumpy.

“For a long time we’ve been marching off to battle.” You could hear several of them say.

“In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.” Fandral said, his shoulders drooping from the exhaustion running through his body.

“Like a pounding beat, our aching feet aren’t easy to ignore.” A bunch of them said.

“Hey!” Hogun called out. “Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!” Everyone looked at him.

“Huh?” You asked, unsure of what he said. He wrapped an arm around you.

“That’s what I said. A girl worth fighting for.” Hogun told you, staring dreamily at the sky as you all marched. “I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.”

“My girl with marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars.” Fandral said, flexing a muscle and showing off.

“I could care less what she wears or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like.” Volstagg said. “Beef, pork, chicken mmmmm.”

Fandral looked over at you as you all were walking through a deep river with your swords held above your heads to keep them from behind pulled away by the current. You tried not to get involved with their daydreams of their perfect women, but they were going to pull you anyway.

“Bet the local girls thought you were quite a charmer.” Fandral said to you.

“And I bet the ladies love a man in armor!” Hogun said, trying to make himself look bigger in his suit of armor.

“You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war.” The guys said as they passed some women out in a large garden, picking vegetables. They were probably for the palace. Fenrir gave a little howl at them, making you glare at him.

“What do we want?” Hogun asked.

“A girl worth fighting for!” The guys all answered.

“My girl will think I have no faults.” Fandral said.

“That I’m a major find.” Volstagg added.

“Uh…how ‘bout a girl who’s got a brain and always speaks her mind?” You asked, describing yourself. They thought about it for a second.

“Nah.” They said together. You frowned.

“My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her.” Hogun told you. Fandral pulled you away from him to whisper in your ear.

“He thinks he’s such a lady killer.” He told you.

“There’s a girl back home who’s unlike any other.” Loki told them, remembering the girl he had told Thor about earlier. Thor started to laugh.

“The other girl who loves him is our mother.” He called back to the men, making them all laugh. Loki glared at his brother and wanted to use his magic on him, but remembered that punishment would be bad if he didn’t behave.

“But we come home in victory they’ll line up at the door.” The men all said.

“What do we want?” Hogun said.

“A girl worth fighting for!”

“I wish that I had…” Hogun began.

“A girl worth fighting for!” They started to whistle. “A girl worth fig….”

Everyone stopped singing when they saw the village. It had been burnt to the ground and everyone who lived there was probably dead. Everyone remained silent, staring at it. No one knew what to do.


	7. Chapter 6-The Land of Ice and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the army face Malekith.

Chapter 6-The Land of Ice and Snow

“Search for survivors.” Thor commanded. Everyone nodded and started to fan across the area, looking for any sign of life. You walked around quietly, looking at all the destruction. That’s when you saw an abandoned little doll laying in the snow. Carefully, you picked it up and held it close to your chest. Loki came over then on his horse. He dismounted and stood up you, looking out over the destruction.

“I don’t understand.” He said, standing close to you. “Balder should’ve been here. He should’ve protected these people.” Thor went to the large snow bank while you and Loki stood there.

“Loki!” Thor said. Loki went over to his brother and looked over what he was. And that’s when he saw it. General Balder’s army lying dead in the snow. Every last one of them. Flags of Asgard burnt, torn, and destroyed. Weapons were buried in the snow. You timidly walked forward and saw everything. Tears filled your eyes. Volstagg marched up to Thor and Loki then, holding a decorative helmet in his hands.

“The general.” He whispered. Thor reached out and took it, staring at it like it was a joke. Loki knew that once his brother got over the shock of what they had seen, his anger would come forth. Thor took the helmet and walked off by himself. Loki went to go with him, but he waved him off. Thor had been close to Balder. While Loki thought Balder was a pompous jack ass, Thor and him had become friends. And now he was gone. You stood by Loki.

“Will he be alright?” You asked. Loki sighed.

“I honestly don’t know Padme.” Loki said. You two watched as Thor removed his sword from the sheath and stabbed the ground with it. He placed Balder’s helmet on top of it and knelt down, praying that the Valkyries would take care of him in the afterlife. After a moment, Thor made his way back over to his horse, anger starting to fill his eyes.

“The dark elves are moving fast.” He said, his voice filling with rage rather than mourning. He started to leave. You went back to your horse and cart. Loki got back on his horse and all the other soldiers got ready to march out. “We’re the only hope for the king now.” You looked over at Loki, who closed his eyes and shook his head. “Move out!”

****

It was quiet at you all walked along. You were started to feel tired and sad, when suddenly a boom echoed. You turned to look at the cart to see a whole in it where one of the canons you had been carrying had went off. Your eyes widened and you looked for Fenrir and Crick. Fenrir pointed at Crick as Thor and Loki made their way over to you.

“What happened?” Thor demanded.

“Uh…”

“You just gave away our position!” Thor yelled. “No we’re…” That’s when an arrow hit him in the arm.

“Thor!” Loki called out. A wave of arrows started flying at you all then.

“Get out of range!” Thor yelled at everyone as he pulled the arrow from his arm. Luckily, it hadn’t broken skin and had just gotten stuck in the armor. Everyone ran from where the arrows were starting to hit. An arrow that was on fire hit your cart that contained all the canons.

“Save the canons!” Loki called to everyone. Everyone raced over and grabbed what they could before the fire took over the cart and it exploded. You and your horse raced off but you were thrown off of him by the explosion. Fenrir and your sword fell in front of you.

“Of sure, save the horse.” He said. You looked at him then grabbed your sword. Everyone started firing canons off at the dark elves. The arrows would fly, and then you would fire. It was like some well thought out dance. Soon, your side was down to its last canon. But all was quiet on the other side.

“Hold the last canon.” Thor commanded. That’s when you saw him through the clearing smoke. The last of the army left.

“Malekith.” You whispered. You had heard stories of him before, but you had never seen him close up. He wasn’t wearing the golden mask that he normally did and you could see that half of his face was burnt. But soon, everyone realized that he wasn’t the last of the army. There were more of them and they were going to come right for you.

“Prepare to fight.” Thor said. “If we die, we die with honor!” The Dark Elves started charging. “Fandral, aim the last canon at Malekith.” Thor told Fandral as he steadied the canon. But a better idea came to your head. You knocked Fandral aside and went running with the canon.

“Padme! Come back!” Loki called, worry in his eyes. “Padme!” He started to chase after you. “Stop!” You planted the canon in the ground and aimed it at a snow covered mountain peak that would land right on the army, stopping them for the time being.

“All right. You might want to light it now.” Fenrir said, sticking close to you. You tried to light it as Malekith’s falcon attacked you.

“Come on!” Fandral said. “We’ve gotta help Padme!” Fenrir found your lighting stuff for you and you quickly lit the canon.

“You missed!” Fenrir yelled. “How in the nine realms could you miss him?! He was like three feet in front of you!” Your canon hit the mountain, releasing all the tightly packed snow on to the army. You smirked at Malekith, who looked at his men with his mouth agape. He turned back to you, raised his sword, and struck you with it. You cried out and fell back on to the snow. Loki’s eyes were wide and he ran towards you. You got up and ran towards him instead, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg had all been running to help you, but when they saw the wall of snow in front of them, they turned around and ran the other way. Your horse ran over to help you and Loki, but as you got on, the snow hit both of you and Loki, knocking you all down. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg took safety behind a large rock with others. Fenrir had found someone’s shield and was using it like a snow board.

“(Y/n)!” He called, searching for you. “(Y/n)!”

You and the horse surfaced the surge of snow and you looked around, expecting Loki to be close to you. But he wasn’t. He was out cold, being pushed to the edge of the cliff by the snow.

“Loki!” You called. You pulled on the reins and tried to make your way towards him. You were able to pull Loki up onto your horse and carry him to safety where his brother was.

“Do you see them?” Thor asked Fandral, who was standing on top of the bolder, looking for you and Loki.

“Yes.” Fandral said, bow and arrow in hand. There was a rope tied to the arrow. He fired it at you and Loki. “Perfect! Now we’ll just pull them to safe…ty.” He missed the end of the rope. “Damn it…”

You caught the arrow just as Fenrir jumped onto the horse. You grabbed the bow that had been strapped to Loki’s back and fired the arrow and the guys, who caught it. Fenrir was babbling a mile a minute, but you couldn’t listen to him right now. Soon, the guys had you, Loki, Fenrir, and your horse all pulled to safety. Loki opened his eyes and looked at you.

“Padme?” Loki said. You smiled weakly. “You’re the craziest man I’ve ever met. And for that, I owe you my life.” In a romantic novel, this would have been the moment you two had the perfect kiss. But this wasn’t some romance book.

“Let’s hear it for Padme!” Hogun said. “The bravest of us all!”

“You’re king of the mountain!” Fandral said while everyone else cheered. Loki pulled you to your feet while Thor came over. Suddenly you gasped out in pain and fell to your knees.

“Padme?” Loki asked. “What’s wrong?” You moved your hand away from you side. It came away red. “He’s wounded! Get help!” Loki ordered. Thor quickly looked at your side. By then, your world had started to darken. “Padme, please hold on.” Loki begged. Thor scooped you up and raced you to someone who could help. You saved their lives and they weren’t about to let you lose yours.

****

Loki paced outside the tent where you were being treated at while Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all set outside, worried. The flaps of the tent were thrown open and the male healer walked out.

“Prince Loki.” He said. “There’s something you need to see.”


	8. Chapter 7-Tricking the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor discover who you really are.

“I can explain.” You said when Loki walked in and saw you laying there, your chest bound. He wasn’t staring at that though. You were the girl from back home, the very girl that he had been thinking about since he had snuck out of the palace. And you had almost gotten yourself killed.

“So it’s true!” Thor roared. Loki jumped a bit and looked at his brother. You help the blanket to you, trying to protect yourself from the rage you knew was coming.

“Brother…wait…” Loki said. But Thor wasn’t going to listen.

“I knew there was something wrong with you.” Thor said as he pulled you out of the tent. Loki attempted to stop him, but Thor pushed him away. “A woman.” He said, pulling the band from your hair so it flowed to your shoulders. Everyone gasped. Thor pushed you to the ground. “Snake.”

“Thor, that’s enough.” Loki said. But Thor still wasn’t listening to his brother. Loki was about to use his magic on him, and Thor knew this. He glared at his brother, reminding him of what would happen if he did that.

“My name is (y/n).” You said to Thor. “I did it to save my father.” Thor shook his head. Loki looked at you with pride.

“High treason!” Thor said.

“I didn’t mean for it to go this far.” You said, trying your best to defend yourself.

“Ultimate dishonor.” Thor shot back at you.

“It was the only way. Please believe me!” You begged. 

“Thor, she saved our lives.” Loki said. “Please don’t do this!” You opened your eyes to see Thor standing before you with your fathers sword. You closed your eyes again, waiting for it to all be over. Instead, you heard the sound of something hitting the snow. You looked to see that he had thrown it to the ground.

“You did save our lives.” He said. “So a life for a life. Loki and I owe you nothing.” He turned around and started to walk away. “Move out!”

“But you can’t just leave her here Thor!” Loki said. Thor grabbed his brother by the front of his armor and glared him down.

“I said “move out”.” He repeated. Loki looked at you, wanting to stay with you, but knowing that if he did, he would have to face the wrath of his family. At least this way you were still alive. Reluctantly, he turned and left. Everyone left you.

****

“I was this close to impressing the ancestors.” Fenrir said, curling up next to you in front of the small fire you and managed to build. You had a blanket wrapped around your shoulders, but you were still freezing, having only been left your training gear.

“I should have never left home.” You said softly, staring at the dancing flames.

“Hey, come on.” Fenrir said, rubbing his head against you. “You did it to save your father’s life. Who knew you’d end up shaming him and disgracing all your ancestors in the process?” He sighed. “You know, you just gotta…you gotta learn to let these things go…” He whimpered a little bit.

“Maybe I didn’t do this for my father.” You said. “Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right, so when I looked in the mirror, I liked what was looking back at me.” A tear fell down your face. “But I was wrong.” You picked up the helmet that was sitting by you and looked at your reflection. “I see nothing there that I want to like.” You tossed it to the ground. Fenrir climbed into your lap.

“The truth is we’re both frauds.” He said. “Your ancestors never sent me. They don’t even like me. They wanted to send Warg and I kinda broke him.” He paused. “I mean, you risked your life to help the people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions.” You sighed.

“I’ll have to face my father soon or later.” You stood up. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah.” Fenrir sighed. “This ain’t gonna be pretty.” 

As you started to pack up to head home, Malekith crawled out of the snow prison he was trapped in. Some of his soldiers, the ones the avalanche hadn’t killed, crawled out as well. Malekith roared loudly at being tricked. You heard his call and looked at Fenrir. You made your way to a ledge and saw Malekith and five of his soldiers staring down at the royal palace and surrounding city. You gasped. You ran back to your horse and got on.

“Uh, home is that way.” Fenrir said, pointing his nose the other way.

“I have something to do.” You said.

“Didn’t you see those dark elves down there?” Fenrir asked. “They popped out of the ground like flowers!”

“Are we in this together or not?” You asked. Fenrir sighed and hoped onto the horse with you.

“Let’s go kick some elfin booty!” Fenrir said. You raced off to the city, hoping that you could get there in enough time to stop any major damage.

****

“Make way for the heroes of Asgard!” A man said as the soldiers and princes made their way towards the palace via parade. Thor was smiling and waving at everyone, but Loki, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg weren’t very happy. You should’ve been here with them, receiving the hero’s welcome you deserved. You saw them then and rode up to them.

“Loki!” You said. Loki looked at you and his eyes brightened.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing here?” Loki asked, trying to keep you hidden from his brother’s sight.

“The dark elves are alive! They’re in the city.” You said. Loki’s eyes widened. Thor saw you then.

“You don’t belong here.” Thor said to you. “Go home.” You looked at Loki for backup.

“Loki, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me.” Thor moved his horse in-between you and Loki to cease your conversation.

“Why should he?” Thor asked. “You lied to him. And me.” You narrowed your eyes and moved your horse to block the parade route.

“Why else would I come back?” You asked. “Padme saved your life. Why is (y/n) any different?” Thor grabbed the reins of Loki’s horse and pulled him away from you. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg walked by you. “Keep your eyes open.” You said. “I know they’re here.” You took your horse to the palace gates and climbed off.

“Where are you going?” Fenrir asked.

“To find someone who will believe me.”


	9. Chapter 8-The Girl with the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to stop Malekith yourself

The princes made their way up the large staircase. Frigga and Odin were both waiting for them. Frigga was smiling. Odin wasn’t, but you could tell that he was pleased with what they had done. Thor and Loki looked at each other before back at their parents.

“My kingdom.” Odin said when the crowd had grown quiet. “Today is a day to smile. Asgard will sleep safely tonight thanks to my sons and their army!” The crowd cheered. Thor smiled happily but Loki looked lost. He was scanning the crowd that he could see for your face, but he couldn’t find you. You were out there though, trying to find someone who would listen to you. But no one would.

“But the dark elves are here.” You said, looking around. “No one will listen.” You said to Fenrir.

“Oh, did you say something?” He asked.

“Fenrir…”

“You’re a girl again, remember. This society doesn’t listen to you, not matter how loudly you shout it.” You looked up to the stairs. Thor and Loki were both kneeling in front of Odin.

“Father, we present to you the sword and mask of Malekith.” Thor said. Loki and Thor both held out the items out. The sound of screeching could be heard and the largest bird anyone in Asgard had ever seen swooped down and grabbed the sword, able to carry it away. Everyone gasped. They saw him then, perched on top of a tower of the palace.

“(Y/n) was right.” Loki said. Thor was about to draw his hammer when Malekith’s soldiers attacked. They knocked Loki down as one of them grabbed Frigga and pulled her into the palace.

“No!” Odin called, running after his wife. But the men shut and secured the doors, taking the queen with them.

“Mother!” Thor said.

“Come on!” Fandral said, leading the other soldiers behind Thor, who was running to stop the doors from closing, but he was too late. Loki got to his feet just as Malekith’s laugh echoed in the night. The citizens ran from the palace square to take refuge at home. You ran up to the soldiers as they attempted to use a statue to break down the door. Loki’s magic wouldn’t even open the door.

“They’ll never reach the queen in time.” You said. You ran up to them and whistled. “Hey guys, I’ve got an idea.” Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg looked at each other before following you. Thor and Loki watched.

“I think we should do her idea.” Loki said. Thor went back to hitting the door.

Loki ran over to where you were with the others and saw the three men dressed as women. It wasn’t exactly great work, but it would do. He looked at you.

“Here.” You said, tossing him a dress. “Quickly.” Loki nodded and quickly dressed himself as a woman. If he would’ve thought of it, he could’ve easily turned himself into a woman, but right now, he was just impressed at how quickly you had thought of a plan while Thor was still hitting the doors. Using the scarves that you had found, You, Loki, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were all able to climb into the palace, leaving Thor behind.

“Let me go!” Frigga said to her captors, trying to break free from their hold. They pulled her out to a balcony, where Malekith was waiting.

“Ah, Queen Frigga.” He said. “As beautiful as ever.” He looked at his men. “Guard the door.” He stared at her.

“Why do you have me?” She asked. Malekith laughed.

“We all know who really makes a lot of the decisions about the kingdom, now don’t we?” He asked. She stood there, back straight, but trying to show that she didn’t know what he was talking about. “The king is just a front. You’re the real leader my queen.” She didn’t speak. “Well, your walls and army have fallen. And now it’s your turn.” He raised his sword, ready to kill the queen here, in front of all her people, her husband, and her children. “Kneel.” He said.

The soldiers shut the door. You stood hidden, watching them. You looked at the guys, who were fixing their clothing.

“Okay, any questions?” You whispered.

“Yeah. Does this dress make me look fat?” Fandral asked. Loki slapped him in the back of the head. “Ow!” You all made your way out to the soldiers, giggling like school girls.

“Who’s there?” One soldier asked. When they saw you, they lowered their weapons.

“Uh…ugly…women?” The other said. They started flirting and you, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg easily took them down.

“Loki go!” You said. He ran forward with his sword. He pushed open the doors to save his mother.

“I tired of your arrogance old woman.” Malekith said. “Kneel to me in front of all of Asgard!”

“No matter how hard the wind blows, a mountain will not kneel to it.” Frigga said. Malekith groaned. Loki ran in just as Malekith swung his sword at her and blocked it with his own. Frigga moved out of the way while her son fought the leader of the dark elves. You and the others ran in.

“Volstagg, get the queen.” You said. Volstagg walked over to her.

“I’m sorry your majesty.” He said, bowing quickly before picking her up and escaping with her down a makeshift zip line.

“No!” Malekith howled. He headbutted Loki, knocking him out. Fandral and Hogun had escaped down the zip line and were calling for you, but you were about to leave Loki behind. You picked up his sword and cut the zip line before Malekith could get to it. The crowd cheered. Malekith stalked over to you and Loki. Loki pushed you behind him as Malekith punched him. “You took away my victory prince.”

“No!” You said as Malekith was about to push his sword into Loki. He looked over at you. “I did.” You pulled your hair back and his eyes widened as he recognized you. This gave Loki the chance to use his magic to switch back to his armor. Malekith let go of him.

“The soldier from the mountains.” Malekith said in surprise. You ran then, Malekith hot on your tail.

“So, what’s the plan?” Fenrir said, running along beside you.

“Um…”

“You don’t have a plan?!” Fenrir yelled.

“Hey! I’m making this up as I go!” You said. You saw the tower of fireworks then. “Fenrir!”

“Way ahead of ya.” He jumped onto a kite and flew over to the tower. He landed on the edge. “Citizens, I need firepower!” The men looked at him, scared. The kite he had landed on made him look like some mutated creature from the underworld.

“W-who are you?” One asked.

“Your worst nightmare.” Fenrir growled. The men quickly left the tower, leaving the fire for lighting the fireworks behind. You and Malekith had made your way to the highest point of the palace while everyone watched.

“It looks like you’re out of ideas.” Malekith said as you searched yourself for a weapon and just found a fan instead. But you caught his sword in it and moved it so the sword flew from his hand and landed in yours.

“Not quite.” You said with a smirk on your face. “Ready Fenrir?!”

“I am ready baby!” He said, handing Crick the match. “Light my fire!” Crick lit the rocket strapped to Fenrir’s back. You stabbed Malekith’s cape, stopping him from moving. That’s when Fenrir and the rocket came towards him. Fenrir got free as it hit Malekith. You quickly picked the pup up.

“Get off the roof!” You yelled at yourself as the dark elf was thrown into the tower of fireworks. It started to explode as you grabbed a rope that had lanterns on it and made your way to the ground, dropping and landing safely on Loki. Fenrir landed by you, laughing, while Malekith’s sword fell by Loki. He looked at you and smiled. The crowd cheered happily.

“Where is she?” Thor asked, walking towards you and Loki as Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg stood behind you. “Now she’s done it. What a mess!” Loki stood in front of you. “Stand aside brother. That creature’s not worth protecting.”

“She’s a hero.” Loki said.

“She’s a woman.” Thor said. Loki had enough of not using his magic on his brother then. He was about to use it when Frigga and Odin came over.

“That is enough.” Odin said. The brothers looked at them.

“I can explain…” Loki tried to say before Thor could, but Odin waved him off. Loki looked at Frigga, who was trying hard to not speak over her husband. While in the palace walls, she was the ruler. But out here, he was and she was just a pretty face. He moved them aside and you stepped forward, bowing in front of the king.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you, (y/n).” He said. You looked up at him, ashamed. “You stole your father’s armor, you ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived my sons, dishonored the Asgardian army, destroyed my palace, and…you have saved us all.” He said. You opened your eyes, not even realizing you had closed them, and looked at the king. The king bowed to you. Thor looked at him, sighed, and bowed as well.

You were confused. Because Loki, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all started bowing to you. And when you turned around, the crowd that had come back to the palace square, and the ones who never left in the first place, all started bowing to you as well. Frigga approached you and placed her hand on your shoulder.

“Thank you.” She said. You looked at her then back at the crowd. Fenrir had went to the crowd and was sitting on your horse. He sniffled.

“My baby’s all grown up and saving Asgard.” He said. Crick chirped by him.

Meanwhile, Frigga had approached her husband again.

“Odin.” She said. “See to it that this woman is made a member of the council.”

“What?” He asked. She glared at him. “But…there are no council positions open!”

“Very well.” She said. “Mimir is fired. You can have his job.” Frigga said. Odin gasped. She had just fired the royal advisor without discussing it. He would’ve yelled at her, but he knew that he really had no power over her. Her word was law and she was the woman of the house.

“With all due respect your highnesses, I think I’ve been away from home for too long.” You said. Frigga smiled and looked at her sons then back to you.

“I understand.” She said smiling. “Take this.” She removed a medal from a pillow that was supposed to be for Thor, but put it around your neck instead. “So your family will know what you’ve done for me.” She then presented you with Malekith’s sword. “And this, so all of the nine realms will know what you’ve done for Asgard.” You hugged Frigga then and she smiled, hugging you back.

“Is she allowed to do that?” Fandral asked Loki and Thor. Odin stared in surprise. You walked over to the others. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all hugged you and you smiled. You made your way to Loki and Thor after they released you from your hug.

“Uh…you…you fight good.” Thor said, patting your arm. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled at you.

“You tricked me.” Loki said. “That takes skill.” Your smile faltered a bit.

“Thank you.” You said, walking past him to Fenrir and your horse. Loki sighed, realizing he had missed his chance. “Let’s go home.” You said. With that, your horse headed for your home while everyone watched your leave. Frigga approached Loki.

“The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.” She said.

“Are you telling me to go after her?” Loki asked. Frigga sighed.

“No I’m saying I never want grandchildren. Of course I’m telling you to go after her Loki.” Frigga said. Loki smiled at her. Frigga walked away and Loki got ready to go back out. Thor stopped him.

“Hey Loki, about all those things I said…”

“Thor, not now.” Loki said. “I have something I have to do.” Thor smiled.

“Go get her brother.” Thor said. Loki got on his horse and headed out to find you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally return home

Chapter 9-Home

Your father had been quiet since you left. Every day, he set on the bench overlooking the pond and waited for word to come back to him if you were okay or not. You could see him from the gate to the garden. You were holding the prize in your hand and took a deep breath before stepping forward. When your father saw you, his eyes widened.

“(Y/n)!” He said, standing up. You knelt in front of him.

“Father, I brought you the sword of Malekith.” You said. You placed it in his hands. “And the crest of the king.” You said, taking the medal off and handing it to him as well. “They’re gifts to honor our family.” He stared at the things in disbelief then put them aside. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you.

“The greatest gift and honor is having your for a daughter.” He said. You smiled and hugged him back. “I’ve missed you so.”

“I’ve missed you too.” You said, crying a little bit. Your mother and grandmother came out then. Your mother smiled happily.

“Great.” Your grandmother said. “She brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should’ve brought home a man.”

“Excuse me.” A voice said then. Loki was standing there. “Does (y/n) live here?” Your mother and grandmother’s eyes widened at the sight of the prince standing there. He held your helmet in his hand. They pointed towards the garden. “Thank you.” He walked past them and into the garden.

“Sign me up for the next war.” Your grandmother said, checking out Loki as he walked in. Your father stood up when he saw Loki. He was about to bow to the prince, but Loki bowed first.

“Honorable (father’s name), I…(y/n)!” Loki said, seeing you. “Uh…you forgot your…helmet.” He said, holding it out for you. “Well, actually, it’s your helmet, isn’t it?” He said, handing it over to your father. “I mean…” You looked up at your father and smiled.

“Loki, would you like to stay for dinner?” You asked. Loki blushed and stuttered a bit.

“Would you like to stay forever?” Your grandmother called out. You and Loki both looked at her before looking back at each other.

“Dinner would be great.” Loki said, smiling at you.

Meanwhile, Fulla was watching over you and Loki while Fenrir jumped up on to the window ledge by her, wagging his tail.

“Come on. Who did a good job?” He said happily. She looked down at him and sighed.

“Oh all right.” She said. “You can be a guardian again.” He howled happily. The ancestors were all celebrating while Fenrir jumped up onto his guardian pedestal. Fulla rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Guardians.” But she could help but smile. Fenrir ran outside when he saw you approaching.

“Thanks Fenrir.” You said before kissing the top of his head. Loki came up to you as Fenrir ran back in. He smiled at you, took your hand, and walked with you back into your parents home.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me during this :) I will be doing a Sherlock one, a Benedict one, and a Tom one with Disney movies as the basis, so stick around! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
